gurl_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Total Drama Gurl Tour Part 1
EPISODES 1-3 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_1 EPISODES 4-6 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_2 EPISODES 7-9 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_3 EPISODES 10-12 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_4 EPISODES 13-15 http://gurl-time.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Gurl_Tour_Part_5 TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR Team Amazon --- MightyMewtron *'Heather' *'Gwen' *'Courtney' *Sierra *'Cody' Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot --- CoGreen2.0 *'Alejandro' *'Noah' *Tyler *'Owen' *'Izzy' Team Victory --- GlitterGurl *'Leshawna' *'Lindsay' *'Bridgette' *'DJ' *'Ezekiel' *Harold Walk Like One Direction - Egypt Chris: Team Chris gets a goat Amazon a stick and Victory a CAMEL! NILE RIVER, NOW! Alejandro: *seduces the goat* Take us to the river, chica. Tyler: That goats a dude. Goat: I like girls. Lindsay: *jumps on the camel* RIDE LLAMA. Izzy: *speaks goat* Take US to THE river. *the gait vomits* AUGH! He's broken! Courtney: A stick?! Where will THAT get us? Camel: r.r Izzy: *trades Courtney the goat for the stick* Gwen: Chris just wants to mess with us. *is confused by Izzy's offer* Okay? DJ: A CAMEL?! NO. I CAN'T RISK HURTING ANYMORE ANIMALS. Noah: Give us the stick, why don't ya? *looks dissaprovingly* Heather: Why did you trade? Alejandro: GUYS! Victory is in the lead! Izzy: I can talk to sticks SO much better! Courtney: Who cares? LET'S WIN! (their goat rides up on a camel) LeShawna: DJ. JUST GET ON THE CAMEL. Owen: Can I hold the stick? Cody: *ends up on camels butt* Tyler: I wanna hold it! *grabs the stick and Owen and Tyler break it* Lindsay: You guys, I think our camel has magical powers :o Alejandro: Amigos! *facepalms* That's not helping! *kicks the stick aside* Forget the stick! We'll follow the other teams! *they chase the camels* Sierra: You can grasp me instead... TuT (is on camel back* Gwen : They're gaining! Izzy: *chases the camels* Slow down my brethren! *honks* Camel: @.@ *slows* Heather : Ugh, hurry up! Izzy: It worked! (smiles evilly) GET THE CAMEL! (knocks Heather off the camel) Alejandro: I approve of your tactics. Tyler: (leaps on the camel, causing Courtney to fall off) Heather: I DON'T! Owen: (chases the camel) AUGH! Lindsay: *Hanging onto the camel's head* STOP RUNNING. YOU NEED TO START FLYING. Gwen: ( hangs on) (TEAM VICTORY HAS REACHED THE NILE RIVER) Chris: Team Victory! Make a boat and take your camel across! Cody: They can't knock us off! Noah: Sorry Cody. (gets on the camel and pushes Cody and Sierra off) Players gonna play. Tyler: (falls off) Darn! LeShawna: HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO MAKE A BOAT?! (TEAM AMAZON, AND TEAM CHRIS ARRIVE AT THE NILE RIVER) Chris: Make a boat and sail across! Sierra: :O CODY! Sierra: *carries Cody* Sierra: *to Noah* YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!! Bridgette: *Sighs* Well let's give it a shot.... Alejandro: (grabs Owen) Let's go! (pushes him into the water and leaps on his back) Hurry my team! (Izzy, and Noah leap on his back and begin floating across) Sierra: Luckily I am a good Weaver. Courtney: I'll help. Alejandro: (laughs and blows a kiss to Team Amazon) So long chicas! (sees Tyler with the girls) AND CHICO!?!? LeShawna: HOW IS IT THAT OWEN FLOATS?! Tyler: Dude! You forgot me! Gwen: I got more straws! Noah: *yells to Leshawna* Fat floats! *team Amazon is done* Courtney: DENSE SINKS! Izzy: *yells to Courtney* **** LOGIC! Lindsay: DOES FAT ALSO FLOAT ON WOOD?! :O Heather: KEEP ROWING! Chris: Team Chris! You have to go back and get Tyler! *alligators bite* *one tries to bite Izzy but has no teeth* Alejandro: GRRR!!!! Owen! Turn around! Harold: :o Maybe we can float across by Lindsay's head full of air. Cody: Gatorade! Owen: I;m out of gas! *farts* Yep. DJ: What? Izzy: Poor big O! * Amazon boat breaks * Tyler: I can swim across! *leaps in the water and instantly gets beaten up by gators* Heather: Frig! Cody: HELP! *is drowning* (PART OF TEAM CHRIS REACHES THE OTHER SIDE...NOT ALL) *they begin somehow floating across on airhead Lindsay's head* Sierra: I GOT YOU! Alejandro: (sees Team Victory floating on Lindsay's head" HUH!? (Sierra brings Cody across at lightning speed) Gwen: Forgetting someone?! Tyler: Sierra! Mind brining me!? Izzy: Go Lindsay! Alejandro: Wrong team, Izzy! Izzy: *shrugs* Sierra: Team priority! ( gets her teammates first) LeShawna: Jelly? -3- TEAM VICTORY REACHES THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NILE WITH EVERY TEAM MEMBER AND THEIR CAMEL Chris: Team Victory WINS! Sierra: *is beginning CPR on Cody* TEAM AMAZON AND TEAM CHRIS REACH THE END Cody: I can breathe ... Sierra: I know. TuT Chris: Great job Teams... but .. Team Amazon has their goat... and another camel...? Izzy: MORE CAMELS! YAY! LeShawna: That's wut i'm talkin' about baby! Noah: Woo. Chris: Team Chris... where's your stick? Alejandro: (glares at Owen) OWEN! Owen: I didn't eat it! Gwen: Where did our camel come from? Sierra: Followed us? Chris: .... AND Team Chris, you're missing a player... so TEAM AMAZON SURVIVES!... Team Chris... elimination. Camel: (is actually Tyler… no it's not) Camel: TuT (Is staring at girls) Tyler: ... Sorry bros. Alejandro: Los sientos yourself... amigo. (glares) Cody: WHOO! We're safe. ELIMINATION CEREMONY TEAM CHRIS (Izzy, Tyler, Noah, Alejandro, and Owen are at the elimination room) Chris: In my hand, I hold four discontinued barf bags of peanuts. Tyler :3 Izzy: YUM! Gimme! Noah: I jump for joy, and I repeat...joy. Alejandro: (scowls) Chris: Math states one of you will not get them. SO WAIT. Owen: (licks his leaps..then gulps in fear) ... Chris: If you do not receive the bag, you must take the drop of shame and leave the show. Unless you can fly, you ain't. Coming. Back. .....Noah. Noah: (catches his barf bag with no emotion) ...Alejandro. Alejandro: (smirks and catches his bag) ...Owen. Owen: (licks his lips and catches bag in mouth) ... . ... .. .. . ...Izzy. Izzy: YAY! Free food! Tyler: Aw man! Seriously? (Chris hands him a parachute) Chris: Sorry, Tyler. A little too useless, I guess. Tyler: People even mistook me for a camel, man. A CAMEL! (facepalms) Noah: (waves) See ya bud. Alejandro: Farewell. Chris: Drop is thataway. Strap it on and try not to die. Chef: *pushes Tyler off plane with parachute on* Tyler: EXTREEEEEEEEEmmmmmeee..... (falls) Lindsay: Who's Tyler again? :o Alejandro: Who let her in here? Noah: *shrugs* Chris: wrong team, Lindsay. Lindsay: I let myself in here... Chris: Who will fail? Who will succeed? Who will explain the ways of life to Lindsay? Izzy: .... ... *eats peanuts* Taste like chili. *giggles* Chris: Join us next time on TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR!!! END OF EPISODE Super Sassy Cray Cray Fun Gurl Time Japan Chris: Last time on Total Drama Gurl Tour! Team Victory took home the gold in our sun baked egyptian challenge! Team Amazon got out of the frying pan, while team Chris leapt into the fire. After some tedious decision making, Tyler, the no star, all star, took the drop. Who will go next? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA GURL TOUR!! XD (theme song here) Heather: Well, this is pathetic. We almost lost the FIRST challenge! Cody: Well at least we didn't have to vote someone out. Alejandro: (looks over at Heather) I would lay down a spot in first class for you, anyday, chica. (winks) ''' '''Noah: Flirting with Heather? You've got guts. Owen: Yay Guts! Noah: (rolls his eyes) Either lots of guts, or not lots of brains. Heather: (rolls eyes) Too bad it didn't work. If that's all you've got in this game, it's pathetic. Alejandro: I assure you Heather. There is more than meets the eye. (blows her a kiss) Gwen: (is sleeping; wakes up to find Cody on her lap) What the-um, Cody....why? Izzy: Are we blowing stuff at Heather!? (pulls out TNT) Blow up? (everyone shakes their heads) Okay... (puts it away) Cody: Well, Alejandro isn't the only casanova around here. (winks) Gwen: ...what? Cody: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Meanwhile, Team Victory in First class* Team Victory is relaxing in first class, but still shocked Ezekiel wasn't the first sent home this season... Except Ezekiel. He knew it would happen eventually* Lindsay: *Has some kinda green face mask on her face* I can really feel this green tea moisturizer work. It kind of... Tingles... LeShawna: *Looks at the description on the bottle* You're brain also tingles. This isn't a face mask. It's cement with green dye in it. Lindsay: ................................ Cement's good for pores right? LeShawna: *Facepalm* Chris: (enters first class) Courtesy of me, of course! (bows) Enjoy your facial, Lindsay. ''' '''Chef on Speaker: EVERYONE REPORT TO THE DINING AREA! Dining Area Chris: *runs out in a giant yellow wig* KAME HAME HA!!! (they all teleport to Japan. There is a giant pinball machine) First challenge, select a team mate to get in the pinball. ''' '''Lindsay: *Frowns* Gwen: ...I'm scared to ask, but why? Alejandro: (to Lindsay) I must say, that mask makes you look... uh .. beautiful...? Noah: It's Chris, Gwen, Reasoning is irrelevant. Izzy: A pinball! Pick me! Pick me! My whole LIFE feels like a pinball machine! (giggles and laughs) Lindsay: *Smiles* Thanks Alexandro. Alejandro: You're welcome chica. And if it would make you feel better, you can call me Tyler. LeShawna: ....... *Pushes Bridgette forward* SHE'LL DO IT! Bridgette: What?! Chris: Bridgette, Izzy...team Amazon, who'll it be? Courtney: (steps forward) We can't lose this time. I'll take the ball. Lindsay: Why Tyler? :O Who's Tyler? (Courtney, Bridgette and Izzy enter the pinballs) Heather: So long as you promise to not screw us over. (they glare at each other) Chris: I WAS gonna add pandas, but shipping them would have been illegal. ''' '''Owen: Go! Izzy! WOO!! Pinball the snot out of this challenge Chris: Rack up points. AND GO! (the pinballs launch) Cody: Come on, Courtney, for the Amazons! Cody: ...and one guy. Izzy: (is litteraly bouncing off the walls) WEEEEE!!!!!!! (is hitting targets AND random objects) Bridgette: *Screams as her pinball bounces around. She looks like a ragdoll being tossed around inside* (Courtney is bouncing around in the pinball, screaming. She refuses to throw up, but does get dizzy) Noah: (deadpan) That looks fun. Bridgette: MAKE........ IT...... STOP...... *Screams more* Sierra: Ah, Chris. Your dangerous challenges that have faced four lawsuits and survived three are always a good time. Gwen: Until you're in one. Chris: And TIME! (They are released from the pinballs) Courtney: (is wobbling a little. Nearly falls over but stabilizes herself) Not to worry. I have excellent body control - (pukes on Gwen's shoes) Bridgette: *Walks out of it dazed and spins* Gwen: (grossed out) Some control... Chef: 1st place. Team Cgris thanks to Izzy's blissfull nature in a pinball of death. 2nd place, Amazon thanks to Courtney's sheer will. 3rd Victory thanks to Bridgette's ragdoll impersoantion. ''' '''Izzy: (walks out of the pinball, perfectly fine) Guys! I swallowed my own vomit, like, twice! (burps) Three times! Noah: (sarcastic) Charming. Owen: (wipes a tear) That's my Izzy. Heather: ...the logic of that girl eludes me... Bridgette: *One of her eye's pupil is huge, the other is tiny* Your welcome pancakesssss... *Falls over* Chris: The next challenge is to take props and junk from the cargo and create a Japanese commercial for TOTAL DRAMA YUM YUM HAPPY GO TIME FISH! Cody: Total Drama What Wut Whozie Who What Huh? Chef: TOTAL DRAMA YUM YUM HAPPY GO TIME CANDIED FISH TAILS!!! (megaphone in Cody's ear) Bridgette: *Is now stable and perfectly fine* Sounds... Yummy... *Flinches* Cody: *rubs ear* Oh, of course... Alejandro: (smirks and walks over to Bridgette) The way you braved that challenge, was an inspiration to all of us. ''' '''Heather: I would be inspired if you shut up for once. (are we doing confessionals?) Noah: Hey, Cassanova. (budges Al) The enemies need less pep talks, we need more ideas. ' '(Sure) '---> Noah: Alejandro is starting to become suspicious. His flirting is as bad as Cody's. ' Heather: (IC) Alejandro has to be using a strategy. Either that, or he's just some sort of overly-attractive player who flirts with everyone on the plane. (realization) I mean, barely-attractive... Izzy: (IC) Is it me... or have more and more pickles been singing the blues lately...?... (laughs) It's just me. Bridgette: *Blushes and giggles* Heehee thanks Alejandro... And you're an inspiration to me... *Is distracted by his handsomness. Alejandro: If you'd like, you can watch our team make our commercial...maybe even give us ideas. I'm sure your team will be fine with it. ''' '''Cody: So, what's the challenge again? Sierra; Yeah, listen to Cody-wody! Cody: ...don't call me that... Chris: Make a commercial. Best commercial wins! Sierra: Oh you ^-^ Chris: ^-^ Oh me. Owen: (^O^ ) Noah: (-_-) Izzy: (O3O) Courtney: (IC) So Chris is using us for advertising now? How cheap can you get? Next thing you know, he'll stop giving us money prizes and replace it with candy fish. Lindsay: *To Alejandro* Oooo! Can I come too! ''' '''Alejandro: Of course! You all can join us! (smirks as Lindsay and Bridgette leave team Victory to help Team Chris) Noah: (shows Owen a lobster he found) Okay... an idea... so this lobster is trying to eat a rock, but fails... so a diver gives him candied fish tails, then the lobster does a dance? LeShawna: Whoa whoa whoa! *Grabs Lindsay and Bridgette's arm and old them back* You gurl won't be goin' anywhere... Izzy: Your attempts at being goofy are.... AWESOME! Courtney: Okay, let's get started people, chop chop. Gwen: Who made YOU boss? Courtney: No one YET. Alejandro: (approaches Leshawna) I am most sorry, my love. I assume you must be the team Leader. I am honored to be in the presence of someone so dominant and yet attractive as well. Lindsay and Bridgette: *Frown and get dragged away by LeShawna* Cody: Guys, let's make the commercial. ''' '''Sierra: Cody is right! LeShawna: *Freezes and drops them* Really? Sierra: (IC) It doesn't matter what he says, Cody is always right. Unless it's resisting me. (creepy laugh O_O) Noah: (rolls his eyes) With lover boy out, it'd up to us three. (gets the camera) And... let's set this up. Alejandro: Oh yes. (acts surprised) Say... does someone as gorgeous as you want to help me with my commerical. I'm afraid I don't have... the fabulousness you posses. Courtney: (picks up a dust ball) ...maybe this dust ball could be...molded into a dust BUNNY...which would eat the fish tail and come out from under its bed? LeShawna: *Swoons* Well I would love too... Owen: (is filling a tank with water) Okay. We need some backup dancers! (waves his hand) Me and Izzy can do it! ''' '''Gwen: Or the dust ball could be molded into a dust BEAR, which terrorizes the town and causes a ton of damage, but then it eats the fish tails and calms down? Heather: (throws away dust ball) Or maybe no dust at all. Bridgette: *Grabs Leshawna's arm* Buuut we can't... Alejandro: (Leshawna, Lindsay, and Bridgette enter) These beatiful ladies shall be our backup dancers, Sierra: Let's make a commercial about a happy family...I'm the mom...(grabs Cody) He's the dad...and you guys are our children! Cody: I never asked for this. Noah: Isn't that like... half of team Victory? (DJ, Harold, and Ezekiel are working on their commerical.... without the ladies, they aren't doing so well) Chris: And begin rolling! *the teams record their commercials. An hour later, they are in the plane, watching the clips) Cody: ...we need a way to combine our ideas. ''' '''Harold, DJ, and Ezekiel: *Thinking of ideas but failing to even think of one. Harold's trying to balance his pencil on his nose, DJ's flicking his pencil, and Ezekiel's.... Picking his nose..... With his pencil....* Jumbo Jet Chris: And now... the commercials. Chef: WHO'S FIRST!?!?! Izzy: US(Alejandro covers her mouth) Alejandro: Best for last. Cody: We'll go. Sierra: Our piece is entitled, "The Happy Dust Bunny Family Goes On A Rampage" The Happy Dust Bunny Family Goes On A Rampage (Some dust molded to look like rabbits are played in stop animation) Dust Bunny #1: (is voiced by Sierra, talking to #2, voiced by Cody) Oh darling, I love you so much! 2: Um...I do as well! I especially love our three wonderful children...especially you. (talking to #3, voiced by Gwen) 3: Well, I'm bored, so we should totaly destroy the town! 4: (voiced by Courtney) Okay! (they go out) (later you see them stamping on the ground) 5: (picks up a fish tail) Wait, guys! We should eat this stanky fish tail instead of killing thousands of people! They eat the fish tail and become happy) 2: Better? All: Beter Chris: .... Weird... BUT weird enough for japanese T.V. This passes. Great job! Sierra Tagline: Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails: Because you're not you when you're hungry. Alejandro: (claps) Marvelous, ladies! Simply marvelous! Heather: *does "I'm Watching You" motion with fingers* Noah: (cocks his head) "Marvelous" isn;t the term. Owen: (pats DJ on the back) What did you guys make? (nudges Harold) (Team Victory's commercial has no sound and is black and white. The scenery is on the streets of Japan. Harold shows up on the screen first with a karate robe on, sword in hand, which is fake of course. Dj is in a big black cape, with Ezekiel on his shoulders. Only Ezekiel's face is shown through the robe) Harold: *Holds up the sword. DJ/ Ezekiel: *Are playing the enemy* Harold: *Charges at them, but they push him back into a cart of vegetables* Enemy: *Walks up to Harold, who is weak now* Harold: *Turns his head slightly to them, his face becomes enraged as he holds up a bag of Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, and throws one in the enemy's mouth* Enemy: *Chews it and swallows, smiles happily, picks Harold up, pats his head, and walks away happily, no longer out to destroy anything* Courtney: Interesting, to say the most. *smiles smugly* Noah: (whispers to Alejandro) Are we in trouble? Alejandro: Patience. Roll our commercial. Under The Sea : Team Chris Commercial (Noah, Owen, and Izzy are leaning on a park bench, being bored and miserable) Noah: I wish there was something to do. ' '''Owen: Yeah. I'm hungry. ' 'Izzy: I wish we had candy. (a pirate ship siren goes off, and Alejandro, wearing a pirate outfit, bursts through a random wall) ' 'Everyone: CAPTAIN CANDY! ' 'Alejandro: Eat these, starving children! (tosses them into the kid's mouths. Owen and Izzy catch theres. Noah doesn't even flinch. Suddenly Alejandro starts dancing with the team Victory girls behind him) ' 'Bridgette, Alejandro, Leshawna, Lindsay: BUST A FISH! BUST A FISH! EVERYBODY GONNA GO AND BUST A FISH! THEY'RE TOTALLY JUICY AND HARD AS WEEELLLL!!! ENJOY YOURSELF, WE WON'T TELL!! ' '''Cody: I don't know about you, but that ending speaks to me somehow. Chris: ... Once again, weird. I must say, My favorite part was the end (awkward pause) Anyway, the winner is obvious. ''' '''Chef: It is? Courtney: I know, it's us. Chris: Actually... props to Chris for getting the OTHER team involved in their commercial... but yeah, Amazon takes the cake. ''' '''Noah: (gulps) And... us? Courtney: Yes! We won! Chris: Well, Victory failed to have all members of their team in the commercial. So... ''' '''Gwen: What do you know? Your constant egging actually worked. Owen: Was that a rule? Chris: (shrugs) Maybe. The remainder of Team Victory: *Frowns* Cody: Or was it teamwork?! Say it with me! WHAT'S GONNA WORK? *girls walk away...except Sierra* Chef: (nods) Victory! You lose! ''' '''Sierra: I AM! *glomps Cody* Izzy: (hugs Owen) Yay! Econ class! Noah: That's bad. ''' '''Lindsay: *Smiles and claps cheerfully* I'm so glad I'm not on their team! Izzy: Glass is half full. (pinches Noah's face) Alejandro: (pats Lindsay on the shoulder) Lindsay... you are. ''' '''Bridgette: *Sighs* But Lindsay we are.... Lindsay: *Stops smiling* .............Oh.............. ' '''Alejandro: (IC) I have to pick between which three girls on team victory I can frame... so I made my decision. ' 'Alejandro: (while the victory boys are listening) Leshawna. Thank you so much for allowing us to have you in our commercial. ' '---> Noah: I'm onto his games. He just framed Victory's leader... (thinks) Not a bad move. ' '''Bridgette: *IC* HOW COULD I LET A BOY COME IN THE WAY OF WINNING?! Even if he is super hot... And Spanish... And I just love how- NO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Chris: And with that, ELIMINATION TIME!! ' '''Courtney: (IC) I was a little worried the others wouldn't appreciate my leadership. But it worked this time...maybe they finally understand that I'm the perfect leader? ' Elimination Ceremony (Team Victory is piled in) '''(Camrie, PM me the votes) Chris: (holds up a barf bag) You guys may have demolished the opposing teams last time, but now, you demolished your own. Girls vs Boys, am I right? ''' '''Chris: So how about them barf bags, huh? First one goes to my man... DJ ( DJ: *Catches it and begins eating* Chris: And surprisingly, one for The Zeke. ''' '''Ezekiel: YEAH MAN. Yo I'm tight. I got this game in da bag eh. Chris: And how can I forget the blonde beauties, Lindsay and Bridgette? Bridgette and Lindsay: *Smile surprised and squeal* Chris: Leshawna....Harold... one of you is going down. This is a tough one, I can tell. The final barf bag goes to... LeShawna: *Eyes become huge in fear* Harold: *Sits there normally* Chris: Calm down Leshawna. No tension for those who are safe. *tosses her the final barf bag* Sorry H-Bomb. You bombed that one. LeShawna: *Smiles* That's what I'm talkin' 'bout baby! Harold: *Sighs* Alas, it is my fate. Chef: Care to kiss this competition goodbye, scrawny kid? Harold: And if by competition, you mean the fair LeShawna, then yes. *Blows LeShawna a small kiss* LeShawna: ............Byeeee.... Chef: Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (tosses Harold out of the plane before he can catch the kiss) ''' '''xD I'm so lame when I comes to this. Chris: *looks around* Where did that mysterious voice come from?... No ur not Chris: There it is again! You should have seen me yesterday! Chris: HEY! I'm signing off the show! Go away, spooky voices! ''' '''NOPE! Chris: Don't make me feed you fish tails... '-3-' NEVEAHHHHH Who will be dumped off this metal death trap next? Find out next time on Total...Drama... WOOOOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOOUR Chris: THAT'S MY JOB!!! BLARG!!! Anything Pewds Can Do, Pie Can Do Better First Class (Team Amazon) (Courtney is eating some strawberries. Heather is filing her nails. Gwen is sketching. Cody is watching her. Sierra is watching him. It's a chain of watching.) Courtney: (swallows) The food up here is so much better than in economy. You're welcome. Gwen: (rolls eyes) We all contributed, Courtney. Don't get a fat head. Cody: You have a nice head, Gwen. (Gwen looks at him awkwardly. They stare at each other.) --> Cody: I think I'm going to get Gwen this season. That is, if Sierra doesn't smother me to death first. ...even if she does, maybe ghost me could try to get Gwen. (makes naughty face) I'd love to possess Gwen's body. Sierra: (hugs Cody's head) Your head is magnificent, Codles. Cody: MY BRAINS ARE BEING SQUISHED. (end Amazon) Economy Class Alejandro: (sits across from the Victory girls. He bounces his eyebrows at them) 11:00 Owen: (is shivering on the floor) Plane!!.... up! HIGH UP!! NO!!! Izzy: Awww! Look at how CUTE he is. (Owen is in fetal position) 11:01 'CoGreen2.0 ' xD Noah: (rolls his eyes) Terror comes in many forms Izzy. You happen to be one of them. Alejandro: (approaches Leshawna, Lindsay, and Bridgette) So, chicas. I apologize that Chris could not recognize our marvelous teamwork last episode. Tragedy, really. Noah: (mumbles to Owen and Izzy) Here he goes again. 'Glitter Gurl ' LeShawna: Oh don't you mind it sugah baby Noah: (walks over and sits next to DJ and Ezekiel) Hey. (they are out of earshot of Alejandro) You guys aren't bothered by this? (gestures to Alejandro) DJ: *Shrugs* It was gonna happen anyway Noah: *nods* I see. Well watch your backs, guys. (sits back with Owen and Izzy) Yukon (suddenly, every one is in the cold) Heather: Chris? Whwhwhwy are we being frfrfrrrozen out here? Noah: Because what better way to pass the time then to freeze yourself stiff? Izzy: Ooh! Eating jelly through a straw is past time!! Bridgette: *Shivering* C-c-chrisss...Do we g-get coats?? 11:11 'CoGreen2.0 ' *Leshawna drops her tablet in the snow* Chris: Guys, chill, I ordered coats for you, they'll be here in a few weeks Sierra: *makes a dive for it* OOH! FREE TABLET! Sierra: *takes a photo of Chris* LeShawna: A f-f-ew we-es?! Izzy: Ooh! That's a cover photo. Sierra: I must blog this! *types* "OMG, Chris is so sexy in his Eskimo coat! And Cody is sexy as well!" Chris: the challenge will involve jumping from ice flow to ice flow, until you reach the other side of the frozen river (which, thanks to Global Warming and Owen, is no longer frozen). You then need to reach a sled where one teammate will have to pull the rest to the finish line. --> Sierra: I know what you're thinking. Was I cold? Yes. But love keeps me warm. *hugs self* ...so warm. ^-^ Alejandro: And I suppose if we fall into the ice river... tough luck? I don't think that's true but maybeee x3 Gwen: I'm pretty sure it's true, Lindsay. Owen: Challenge time! Yeah, baby! (leaps onto an iceberg, it flips and Owen falls in the water and floats away) Alejandro: (silently waves) Lindsay: That I'm not a natural blonde?! Because that's so true..... I am..... Heehee....I am..... Gwen: Is anyone going to get him? Heather: What are you going to do, CARRY him to shore? Noah: Meh. (stands on an iceberg and floats away) Izzy: YEH! (leaps across icebergs) Alejandro: And with that, Team Chris is on the move. Later chicas. (starts running across) Courtney: Okay, team, listen up! I have a strategy for how we can jump across the icebergs at maximum speed without- huh? (All the Amazons have started the challenge already) Cody: Courtney, chill! We're fine! Owen: (leaps onto Cody's iceberg. He looks like a polar bear) DID SOMEONE SAY "CHILI"!? --> Courtney: Did he just tell me to chill...in the Yukon? Please tell me that wasn't a bad pun. Cody: AH! A BEAR! *kicks Owen in the corn nuts* Owen: Oh! My walnuts! Which coincidently taste GREAT with chili! (falls back in the water) Cody: ...*is shocked* Owen?! Cody: ...sorry bro...*awkwardly jumps onto next iceberg thing* (Izzy and Alejandro reach the other side) *Heather, Gwen, Sierra and Courtney pass over jumping on top of the floating Owen. Sierra is not looking because she is on tablet.) Alejandro: Ha! Very well. Izzy, I shall take the sled dog work. (she has already hooked herself up to the sled dog reins) Sierra: MY TABLEEEEEETTT!!! *dives and catches it...it is not wet, but Sierra is now frozen* Noah: (sees Sierra) Uh... need a lift? Courtney: We can't leave without the entire team! Chris'll fail us! Heather: Don't care! Izzy: Don't worry Al! I've done this a thousand times! Let's go! (they take off) Heather: We'll come back later! Sierra: Yes... Sierra: And also a stronger internet connection. ... Chris: You can't leave without the entire team on your teams sled! Gwen: Heather... LeShawna: *Leaps to another iceberg and slips* Heather: *rolls eyes* Someone get her ou- *sees Noah helping* HEY! *runs over to Sierra* Alejandro: (stops the sleigh) As you wish. Where are those imbeciles? --> Heather: Sierra can't interfere with other teams! Hello! If teams were meant to interact, we wouldn't have teams. DJ: *Leaps from iceberg to iceberg with no problem* Sierra: *has been dragged out of water by Noah, but is still frozen* Ththtank you... Bridgette: Come on guys we're way behind! *leaps* Noah: No problem. (Owen pulls himself on Noah's iceberg as well) This is an iceberg, not a taxi. Ezekiel: *Standing by the start line* Heather: drags Sierra to the sled* *to Chris* This solve our problem? Chris: I guess Sierra: CODY! Thaw me with love! *hops toward Cody* Alejandro: (sees Noah and Owen hop off the iceberg with Sierra) Amigos! Over here! LeShawna: OKay I don't know about you guys but I say if we lose, Zeke goes.. *Cody backs up slowly* Bridgette,Lindsay, and DJ: AGREED! Owen: Al! Al! Al! Am I glad to see you! (hops on the sleigh with Noah and Al) Mush! Gwen: Well, I'm not pulling the sled. Izzy: Talkin dirty to me, Big O? Heather: Nor am I. Courtney: Nor am I. Courtney: But Cody's too weak... Gwen: Sierra's frozen... *they all look at each other* Courtney and Gwen: Heather. Heather: What? UGH. No way! Alejandro: (Izzy moves progressivly fast) Wait! Slow down! Noah: Why slower? Courtney: Okay. If we lose, we know who's going home. Heather: ...fine. *latches up and runs* Lindsay: *Is the first of her team to make it to the sled* YES!! Alejandro: I've seen this show. Whenever a team appears in first, they lose in the end. Just... let another team get in front of us. Noah: You're not trying to throw the girls a bone, are you? (crosses his arms) Owen: Bone? Bones are food. (is attentive) Heather: *passes Team Chris* *yells back* Hah! Taking a break, hares? Alejandro: You lack, patience, my dear teammate. (glares at Team Amazon as they ride off) Patience... Courtney: Don't you slow down now, hare with an O. --> Cody: (is thinking) ....OHHHH because it's in place of the A, spelling- *snickers* Burn. Heather: *runs faster out of anger* Alejandro: (holds up Izzy's cell phone) We can track Team AMazon down and follow them. Sierra's tablet is our guide. Courtney: *whips Heather* Move faster, slowpoke! Heather: I'm doing the best I- *is whipped again* OW! Quit it- *is whipped more* OW! Cody: *nose is bleeding a little* Lindsay: *Running on all four's much like a dog, with her whole team in the sled. Even Ezekiel x3* Bridgette: MOVE WE'RE LOSING!! Lindsay: I'M TRYING!! *The sled begins lifting in the air* Sierra: *her head thaws out* Finally! *falls over, picks up tablet in teeth, types with tongue* Santa: (flies down from the sky and sits in Team Victory's sled) Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Canada! Sierra: SANTA! Can I have a Cody? And also be thawed out? LeShawna: Whoa whoa Lindsay what re you doing?! Gwen: why is Santa in the Yukon in early August? Santa: (the sled soars through the air with magic) Lindsay. I came to give you what you've always asked for. (hands her a "Princess Sally Pony" Lindsay: I DON'T KNOW! I'm flying!! EEEEEP!!! Lindsay: YAYYY *Hugs it* Noah: (watches with no emotion as Team Victory's sleigh soars over their heads, sparkles tailing the sled) I've seen it all. DJ: Santa? Could I go home to my moma? *Smiles* Heather: Don't get distracted by Santa, guys! We're almost there! Courtney: We're almost at the finish line! I can taste those strawberries- *sees a baby seal* Baby Seal: *coos* Entire Team Amazon: Awww. Gwen: Wait. Seals don't coo, do they? Seal: *attacks Cody* Alejandro: (their sleigh rides past Team Amazon) Boys aren't affected by adorableness! Cody: AUGH! MY FACE! Noah: And Izzy's Izzy. Sierra: *breaks out of ice with sheer power* NO ONE DAMAGES CODY'S FACE BUT ME! Lindsay: *Looks down at everyone* OMG I THINK WE MIGHT WIN!! *Sierra beats up the seal while everyone on her team watches in awe* Sierra; *hugs Cody* YAY! (Team Victory soars over the finish line. Santa shooting confetti out of a cannon) --> Cody: I wish her arms were still frozen. Heather: HURRY UP! *Heather pulls the sled and is neck and neck with Team Chris* Alejandro: Hola Heather. My, you look lovely when fierce. Heather: Oh, go freeze yourself. Noah: (laughs) Alejandro: Hmmm... (uses Izzy's cell phone to call the tablet) Sierra: *gets a text* Huh? I got a text. Courtney: How are we getting reception out here? Text: Marriage Program Of Canada invites you to get an early marriage. Just stop the sled and you win free admissions. Sierra: ...I WANT A MARRIAGE! Sierra: *whips Heather multiple times* Heather: OW OW OW OW OW OW! Cody: NOT HOT ANYMORE. NOT HOT ANYMORE! Heather: *is on the ground* Stop! Stop! What are you doing? Sierra: I'm GETTING a MARRIAGE. (Team Chris crosses the finish line) Izzy: Woo! I knew it! I KNEW i could be a dog! YEAH! Bridgette: *Sitting in the sled freezing. She's frozen solid* Sierra: ...so...not official? Chris: Team Amazon! Woah! heel Heel! Down! Owen: (giggles) Cat fight. Noah: Correction. Dog fight. Chris: Sad for you, Team Amazon, but with the power of magic, and good reception, the other teams have prevailed. --> Cody: (is thinking again) ...OHHH! Because a female dog is-OHHH. Elimination (Team Amazon is sitting in the bleachers. Chris has barf bags) 'CoGreen2.0 ' Chris: We have a celebrity here today, to witness the elimination. Welcome, Fab! Kayla:...Hi Chris. Cody: Hey! I've seen her on "Toss It Off The Cliff" with Camrie before! Chris: Great Cody! Celebrate with some peanuts. *tosses Cody a barf bag* Kayla:Yeah,I used to cohost it. 'CoGreen2.0 ' Chris: And safety suprisingly for Heather and Courtney! Chris: Which brings us to Gwen and Sierra... Chris: Kayla! Don't leave!.... I'll take my anger out on... . . Chris: On YOU...Sierra. You're out. Sierra: ...It was undeniable. Sierra; *glomps Cody and cries* I'M SORRY CODY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! HAVE MY BABIES! Cody: *tries to push her off but fails* Kayla: :o Awww! Camrie: *Bursts in the plane* That took little time ;u; AND GET TF OFF HIM *Pulls Sierra off* Chris: And that wraps up the episode! Broadway Jamesie